


【开度/开勉】ABO

by skyelse



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2020-09-07 15:28:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20311771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyelse/pseuds/skyelse
Summary: 嘟嘟视角，副灿白，都是AxO





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 嘟嘟视角，副灿白，都是AxO  


那是一根倒刺，长在他左手中指边上，不碍事，可每每想起来摸着却总硌得慌。

金钟仁进门的时候都都暻秀正瞪着一张乐谱发呆，他的室友朴灿烈老是吐槽他不笑的时候像在生气，其实他只是懒得做出表情。金钟仁顶着毛茸茸的脑袋蹭到他身边撒娇，试图拖他一起出去吃夜宵。

没心情，他说。

这不能怪他，他本来就不是夜行性的生物，赶了一天通告回来他只想在睡觉前稍微放松一下。

金钟仁有点失望地松开手，这时刚回来的金俊勉从门口经过，金钟仁顺势调转目标扑到了小队长身上。他后悔的话刚到嘴边又咽下了，别过脸不去听金俊勉顺毛的声音。门口很快安静下来，不知道他们去了哪家店。他收好谱子，自顾自洗漱上床，朴灿烈早已经在旁边睡得鼾声雷动。他又摸到左手上那根恼人的倒刺，下决心明天早上一定把它剪掉，可等他沉入梦乡这件事又被抛到脑后。

从他见金钟仁第一面起就觉得要糟，后来果然糟了。公司把他和金钟仁捆在一起卖的时候他没说什么，说了反而令人生疑，金钟仁倒好像很高兴的样子。说到底这玩意卖的是人气，越红越乱越好，上面远比他们懂得如何运作，麻烦的是他的性别。

朴灿烈嘲笑他大惊小怪，omega有什么不好，公司每月给你发抑制剂的不是？待遇还好过那些alpha妹子们。朴灿烈粗砺的神经堪比电缆耐磨，抱着自家香甜可口的omega哪里还管得了别人。他懒得理，只偷偷把配给的抑制剂塞到包里。

在这个圈子里omega并不是稀有动物，他们也许需要更多的照顾，但并不意味着他们对自己的身体没有控制权。借用alpha平复热潮期说白了也和一根按摩棒没多少差别，都暻秀向来对那些认为omega就该处于弱势地位的言论嗤之以鼻。

每个omega的热潮期间隔不同，反应也大不相同，都暻秀直到认识了朴灿烈家那只娇小可爱的omega才意识到这一点。然而金俊勉的热潮期似乎毫无规律可言，据本人说长期日夜颠倒的作息是罪魁祸首。可谁又不是这样？他就没有那么娇气。

他回来的时候朴灿烈已经在客厅里等了好一会儿，但表情显然不是在等他。他跟着在沙发上坐了一会儿，直到金钟仁气喘吁吁赶回来。

金钟仁只看了他一眼，看了他一眼之后就跟朴灿烈点了点头。他心上像被扎了一针，无意识地咬起了指甲旁那根肉刺。他想起上个月自己热潮期的时候金钟仁也来问过同样的话，他拉不下面子就拒绝了。是他自己不要的，他又有什么话可说。

金钟仁走进金俊勉的房间，焦躁不安的花果香气很快被抚慰着安稳下来变成了奶油蛋糕一般的甜蜜气息。他心无旁骛地坐在客厅里咬指甲，朴灿烈在沙发上专心打他的ps3，半晌才像回过神一样抽抽鼻子。

门又响了一次，他听到金钟仁在低声说着什么，然后是金俊勉模模糊糊的回应。金钟仁抱着omega队长经过他们面前的时候朴灿烈抬起大长腿拦住了他的去路。好了？

金钟仁没说话，大概是点了点头，朴灿烈又把腿放下了。

他哼了一声，多此一举。

朴灿烈坐得近听到了，只是耸了耸肩。同一屋檐下总得有个正常人把握全局，朴灿烈说，对帮你承担了义务的可怜alpha态度好一点。

之后好几天金俊勉身上都带着那股奶油蛋糕的香气，肚子饿的时候站在旁边简直煎熬。蛋糕味的omega并不稀奇，不熟悉的人也许会把它当作金俊勉自己的信息素，但他们内部都明白是怎么回事。

今天通告结束后金钟仁说要留下来练舞，让他们先回，大家习以为常，拿了自己的手机钱包就上了保姆车。朴灿烈和边伯贤从晚饭的时候就开始对所谓架子鼓唯一正统的握槌方式争论不休，都暻秀在旁边有一搭没一搭地听，直到保姆车开出停车场才发现少了一个人。

Suho哥说等会儿和钟仁一起回来。朴灿烈惯常扮演旁白的角色。钟仁在呢，不用担心吧。公司周边虽说还算安全，但也保不准有私生饭出没，朴灿烈只当他是怕金俊勉热潮期刚过再出什么岔子，一脸理解地过来安慰他。

你以为我是在担心谁。他腹诽但没说出口，顺着朴灿烈的意思点了点头。

可等到十二点还不见金钟仁回来的时候他有些躺不住了。宿舍的门每次开阖总会发出难听的响声，况且金俊勉的房间在他隔壁，他也没听到任何动静。差五分钟一点的时候宿舍大门上那条铰链终于不负众望咯吱响了一下，都暻秀搁下手机在床上翻了个身，侧耳去听外面客厅里的动静。

几乎什么也听不到。左手边的房间没有声音，他知道金钟仁和金俊勉还在客厅里，他们在做什么？他又安静地躺了一会儿，终于还是忍不住爬起来。去厨房倒杯水。他跟自己说。理由很充分，没什么好怀疑。

都暻秀轻轻打开自己的房门——他不想吵醒朴灿烈——走到连接客厅的走廊里，他站在那里试图去分辨不远处两条模糊的阴影。也许是太累让他失去了正常思考的能力，他明知深更半夜在没开灯的房间里这么做完全是高估自己的视力，可仍然和自己较劲一样立在那里努力瞪大眼睛，直到发觉他存在的金钟仁向这边走过来。

哥还没睡？金钟仁停在几步开外，金俊勉从后面悉悉索索跟着靠过来站在一个更亲近的位置上。明天还有通告吧？

我倒杯水。他说出准备好的理由，抬腿往厨房的方向走，金钟仁的视线追随着移动过来。等他喝完水回来的时候金钟仁和金俊勉还站在原来的位置上小声说着什么，听到他回来又默契地同时停止了交谈。

打扰你们了吗？他不知道自己为什么说出这句话，太刻意了，和他一贯的形象不符。

怎么会呢。即使看不清脸，他也能想像金俊勉说这句话时的表情，永远温柔好脾气从不动怒，钟仁喜欢的是这样的omega吗？

他把两人丢在客厅里，自己蒙在被子里睡到天亮，不再去想那两个人在那里干了点什么。

朴灿烈和边伯贤一大清早就在耳边甜蜜地窃窃私语，他翻身看了眼时间还早，一把抓起床上的靠枕丢过去买他们闭嘴。他闭着眼又想起昨天晚上的遭遇战，顿时生出些挫败感。

对于钟仁，他不得不承认金俊勉如今站在比他更有利的地位上。说不想和喜欢的人亲近是假的，即使不在热潮期，偶尔他也会想去揉一把那毛绒绒的发顶，也会想被那双手温柔地抱在怀里。他知道他和金俊勉一样拥有天然优势，寻求alpha们“帮助”天经地义，一句情势所迫，随便什么借口都能解释得体，他却无论如何说不出口。

事情的转机出现在两个月后。说是转机，不如说是爱情的小船阴差阳错嗖一下开动了。

边伯贤是第一个知道消息的，朴灿烈在自家爱人面前向来毫无秘密可言。边伯贤一脸坏笑把他堵在厨房里，俨然一副逼供的架势。看不出啊看不出，我们家大王终于开窍了。

金俊勉和朴灿烈坐在客厅里聊天，安全距离大于十米。他掐着边伯贤的脖子把他拖回卧室准备毁尸灭迹，不巧一头撞上金钟仁从另一边拐出来。

惹不起惹不起。边伯贤怪叫着溜了，把他一个人扔在睡眼惺忪的alpha怀里。

金钟仁揉了揉眼睛，顺手把他一起捞回房间里。

干什么？他扒住门框一脸警惕。

睡觉。金钟仁言简意赅。

有过更深层次接触以后他很难再把和金钟仁睡觉当作一个静态的动词，alpha倒是像什么也没发生一样抱着他睡得心安理得。他看了一会儿金钟仁的睡颜，忍不住伸手拢了拢那些掉到脸上的头发，香草的味道悄悄沾在他指尖上，挠得心痒。

前两天直播的时候朴灿烈开玩笑扯开了边伯贤的衬衫领子，虽然omega很快就嘻嘻哈哈穿了回去，可从他的位置还是看到了边伯贤脖子后面那个象征着所有权的印子。

晚上洗澡的时候边伯贤又强行进来串门，一边说着暻秀呀我来帮你擦背，一边暗搓搓拿眼神瞟他。

他知道边伯贤想什么，没什么好隐瞒，光明正大转过去把完美无瑕的后背露给他。

这下边伯贤倒是被他噎得说不出话，停了好几秒才磨磨蹭蹭过来，一脸憋屈装模作样擦了几下。等他穿好衣服出去，边伯贤还在房间里等他。

不知道。他不等边伯贤开口就回答。

被堵了两次的边伯贤像看神经病一样看他。你怎么知道我要问什么？

问什么答案都一样。他说。起开，我要睡了。

边伯贤装出诲人不倦的痛心表情。要是上一次床可以解决一切，那也太简单了。你看看你看看，哪有这么笨的alpha，连标记都不会？

都暻秀无言以对，毕竟他心里想的还就当是这么简单。他并不觉得自己有哪里差过金俊勉，想破天无非是他脸皮薄至今才跨上关键的三垒。他张了张嘴又闭上了，想反驳什么却不知从何说起。

朴灿烈又在客厅里一声接一声叫唤，边伯贤叹了口气出去了。他像尊石像在那里沉默地坐着，直到有人走过来把手轻轻放在他的肩上。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 【俊勉pov】

金俊勉16岁时分化出了第二性别，不早不晚，和全国平均年龄一样，分化过程也相当平淡无奇，某天早上起床突然就发现自己变成了omega，没引起任何骚动。其实想想还有点不甘心，毕竟alpha很多事上会有一些优势。他有时候会想，但也没太在意，他家境优越，父母也没苛求他必须获得什么人生成就。

后来他认识了一大群没分化的弟弟，一个赛一个会撒娇，每到热潮期，他总是安抚了这个又被拖进那个的怀里。每个弟弟都跃跃欲试，想要上来闻一闻，嗅一嗅，最好再抱一抱，舔一舔，光明正大地分一杯羹。

他精疲力竭地熬，熬到弟弟们都分化了，懂事了，这下终于知道ao有别，不再总是缠着他，开始暗搓搓地搞自己的地下情。不过还是有离不开的，他其实有点高兴，他也有点不舍得自己养大的狼崽子，有愿意留下的他自然欢迎，只是不要那么多，一个就够了，多了他也应付不来。

他的热潮期很乱，从分化开始就没正常过，公司叫他去看医生，他也懒得拖着不去。那几个年纪最小却长得最大只的弟弟，他有时候就让他们咬一口标记完事，朴灿烈和吴世勋刚开始还听话，后来绑定了自己的omega就不愿意再多掺合，他只好寄希望于唯一的剩男金钟仁。

金钟仁做人懒散又单纯，除了跳舞和炸鸡之外，对其他都兴致缺缺，卧室里堆满了他那些狐朋狗友房间里放不下的家具，被偷了东西半年都发现不了。金俊勉自己房间也乱得很，还要勉为其难帮他收拾房间，该收的收，该丢的丢。

哥你真好。熊崽子眨着眼睛，想了想把嘴里的炸鸡分一半给他。

他想起网友们说金钟仁那双桃花眼看个水瓶子也深情到仿佛能过一辈子。哥养你可不是为了这一口炸鸡，他心里说，你得派上用场啊。

金钟仁到底还是派上了用场，作为alpha把他哥操得服服帖帖。金俊勉觉得他有点太过卖力，准备下次叫他轻一点，比如可以不要每次都干那么深，射里面他清洗起来也很麻烦的。

妮妮你就是一块砖，哪里需要哪里搬啊。另一只忙内吴世勋吐槽，啧啧啧看着被操得软成一团只能被抱去洗澡的小队长。他跟金俊勉认识十年，关系不比金钟仁差，这会儿不知道该同情谁。暻秀哥是不是也要你帮忙？

现在的状况就是只有他们仨单身，一个A两个O，绝配啊！吴世勋丝毫不觉得自己在逃避责任，是好事吗？是吧，俊勉哥看起来挺会扭啊，暻秀哥跳人造爱的时候那动作不也做得不错嘛。再说金钟仁不去，难道还让他们这些有伴的去？太不人道了吧。

金俊勉觉得这个弟弟太烦，不愿意帮忙就滚，别在旁边叨叨逼的。他刚刚被泡满了钟仁的信息素，现在其他任何一个alpha的味道都让他作呕，就连吴世勋身上甜甜的草莓味闻起来都臭烘烘的。

快滚啦色昏妮。金钟仁用奶音赶他走，配上只穿了条拳击短裤的健壮身材让他不忍直视，金俊勉像只小白兔似的被裹在被子里，房间里全是烤面包的香味儿。

妮妮你什么味儿啊？吴世勋不死心。俊勉哥不是花香吗？在我那里还是草莓波子汽水，怎么到你这儿就变奶油小方了，你蛋糕胚啊？

金俊勉忍无可忍，没见过话这么多的alpha，让金钟仁一脚把他踹了出去。

金钟仁锁上门转过头来又蹭他，用下身磨他腿根。Suho哥，俊勉哥。小熊崽哀哀地求他，让妮妮再来一次吧。

别乱动！他警告说，被alpha压着，就算害怕也不松口。他是从来不让他们随心所欲干到爽的，否则他这个哥哥的脸往哪儿放。

俊勉哥好偏心呀。金钟仁一本正经地胡说八道。世勋的话是不是就让他干了呀？世勋比我厉害吗？

金钟仁好像默认他和队里每一个alpha都睡过，包括已经不在身边的那几个。他没反驳，否则听起来好像急于向丈夫证明贞洁的妻子。他没要求金钟仁为他守贞，也不想用这个标准抬高自己。

明天要早起，好妮妮，明天晚上再让你干。他说。世勋没你厉害，放心。

金钟仁撅起嘴，他只好条件加码答应明天晚饭请他吃生鱼片。主舞的食谱苛刻到一定地步，除了健康餐之外几乎不吃其他任何东西，蛋糕这类碳水更是想都不要想，好在舔一舔奶油味的哥哥还在允许范围之内。

第二天金俊勉回来有点晚，他以为过了弟弟们吃夜宵的时间，就没在kkt群里问有没有人要带东西。

他进门的时候金钟仁正缠着都暻秀，他那个omega弟弟看起来无所适从，但也没有推开撒娇的alpha。

还是不要管吧，也许他们就是这种相处模式呢。他想起昨天吴世勋的话，暻秀和他一样肯定也是需要alpha帮忙的，队里三个alpha，能用的只有金钟仁。都暻秀虽然面冷，对着金钟仁总还是稍微温柔那么一点。

他本来想偷偷遁走，没想到alpha居然调转方向黏到了他身上。

Suho哥，我们去吃宵夜呀。

一盘生鱼片值得你记这么久？他感觉到都暻秀朝这边看过来的视线，顺了顺熊崽脑袋上的毛。

他点了两份生鱼片看着金钟仁吃完，又餍足地舔了舔嘴角，在电梯里就开始亲他脖子，把他当餐后甜点一小块一小块地啃，还好整幢楼都是公司财产，不用担心被监控偷拍。

已经很晚了，他们进门的时候灯已经全黑了。金俊勉叹了口气，放任对方把他按在门上结结实实亲了好一会儿。

过两天哥热潮期啊，不要跑远了。我可不想找吴世勋帮忙，他好啰嗦。

Alpha点点头表示听到了，他被亲得晕头转向，眼见着自个儿的信息素混上alpha的香草味。金钟仁把他拽去自己单间，在他耳边压低声音罗列自己接下来几天的日程安排。

他这次的热潮期倒是很准，练习快结束的时候他有点站不住，也不管有没有人看见，偷偷跑回宿舍把脸埋在alpha们丢在浴室的脏T恤里。他这会儿倒是没了洁癖，朴灿烈推门进来，看到烧得满脸通红的他吓了一跳。我帮哥去叫钟仁啊！

钟仁应该还留在公司里练舞。他心里想。太慢了，谁都好，先来帮他一把。

可朴灿烈不理他，自从标记了边伯贤以后就坚定不移地守身如玉，好像别的omega就不是omega。

不不，我不行的俊勉哥。朴灿烈惊慌失措，仿佛发情的是他自己而不是金俊勉。

没用！

他气极，只好催他赶紧去找人。最先回来的不是alpha，他没闻到信息素，于是猜测不是omega就是beta。都没用没用没用！

等金钟仁回来他已经烧迷糊了，碰到alpha微凉的皮肤就不顾一切地贴上去。金钟仁也不多说，抬手扒掉他湿透的内裤。

几乎是一瞬间的事，巨大的满足感席卷了他，心脏连带着大脑被丢进了马里亚纳海沟，只有alpha的安慰能够拯救。

你再不回来我就要让灿烈上了。他终于找回理智以后抱怨。不是让你不要跑远吗？

他不敢。金钟仁说。再说哥你不是讨厌灿烈哥的味道吗？

那时候就不觉得讨厌了。

对不起嘛。金钟仁亲亲他。看在我从公司一路跑回来的份上。

浴室是公用的，他逼着懒得要死的金钟仁抱他去洗澡。客厅里还有别人，他听到朴灿烈的声音，于是躲到钟仁怀里以求避开其它alpha的信息素，可还有其他更加甜蜜的味道飘过来。

是暻秀吗？

他想回头却被按住了后颈，omega热潮期前隐隐散发的那种气味他再熟悉不过了。他突然母性发作，想提醒金钟仁最近多注意，想想还是没说出口。

暻秀脸皮薄呢，旁人提了反而会不好意思也说不定。

金钟仁笨手笨脚地想帮他洗头发，结果把泡沫弄到了自己眼睛里。金俊勉简直哭笑不得，一边安慰着一边拿莲蓬头给他冲水。

好不容易洗完了，客厅里已经空了。他们坐到沙发上，金俊勉抽抽鼻子，仿佛还能闻到一点其它omega留下的气味，可钟仁似乎迟钝得什么也没发觉。

看电视吗？

Alpha把遥控器递给他，他们都知道发情热这东西不是一波就完事了的，第一次和第二次间隔越久，来得就越猛烈。

金俊勉无聊地看了一会儿新闻，等体内的热度升起来就又和身边的alpha滚到一起。他们配合默契，不管怎样的姿势都能找到乐趣。alpha不紧不慢地动作，把哥哥操得妥妥贴贴，咪呜咪呜地像只心满意足的小猫。

金俊勉不知道自己后来是困得睡着了还是累得晕过去了，可他半夜热醒发现自己一个人躺在边伯贤和自己共用的房间里。

该死的，金钟仁又偷懒。

他的脑子在睡眠不足和热潮期的双重作用下变成一团浆糊，他实在不想因为这种原因吵醒别人，只好摸出手机打电话给金钟仁。

关机。

好吧，他撑着两条绵软的手臂坐起来，没问题的，他可以的，被发现了也没关系，找alpha帮忙度过热潮期是他的权利。

客厅里的小夜灯还亮着，他看不清沙发上坐着的是谁，可他没闻到alpha的气味，大概不是珉锡就是钟大。

他决定不去管那个黑影。是谁都无所谓，每个人都知道他既需要也喜欢金钟仁，他没什么好隐瞒，也没有隐瞒的必要。

如果alpha也和宿舍一样按需分配的话……金俊勉乱七八糟地想，他一定会让公司把他喜欢的alpha留给他一个人，其他的omega都不许碰。这种要求应当得到满足的吧？又不是什么大事，他毕竟是公司最喜欢的孩子，也仁至义尽付出了那么多。

……哥？那个黑影叫住了他。你还好吗？

哦，他于是知道是都暻秀。真难得啊，你还没睡。他也不想多说，他的内裤已经湿透了。

早点睡，晚安。

他感到都暻秀似乎还想说什么，可他转过身背对着他。


End file.
